Longing turns to Anger, Anger turns to Hate
by Caitlyn
Summary: The evil Chancellor seeks for a way to destroy the love that Amidala and Anakin share, and turns Amidala's love to hate of the man she once loved, which proves to be difficult when old feelings arise and the only way to save her old love is herself. PLEAS
1. Default Chapter

Longing turns to anger..anger turns to hate, part one   
by Caitlyn   
rated PG-14   
Lucas owns all of these characters cept Cordellia and Ryan, enjoy, this is just for fun..takes place after Episode Two..(HAYDEN IS HOTT) and traces Anakin's path to the dark side, and how his and Amidala's love ends up destroying their lives.   


Getting back to the capital made it feel like a hole had been cut out of Anakin's heart. He porably wouldnt be able to see her for at least a year. He didnt have the trials anytime soon and because of this it would be of no importance to any of them to let him have contact with the outside world.   
  
  
' I might as well try' he thought, and sat down at a chair in the comm. center and pressed the button to start a recording.   


"Ami- I seems only secounds ago I was still in Naboo. I can't imagine what you're feeling..but please remember that it doesnt matter how long we are apart as long as we're in love. I miss you already and I've only just gotten back. I honestly don't even know if this is going to reach you..but with all of my training I hope it does..because the council has made it incredibly clear that the last few years of my training are to be in complete silence..and I couldnt bear it if you were to not be informed of this...So Im sending you this voice message to tell you that I love you...no matter how long I dont see you..stay safe and remember that no matter what nothing can change that...I'll be with you in everything you encounter..until we see eachother again..I love you...my angel.."he clicked it off and turned to send it, pressing a simple button, not knowing that it would be deleted by the Chancellor as part of a bigger plot. One to turn Anakin from one side to the other. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________   


_The palace in Theed, Naboo...Four Years Later___

"Honestly, it's of NO importance to me whether he cares to see me or not...."she said to her handmaidens, and quickly read another treaty before tossing it aside,"We are not getting anywhere.." she said. 

"If I may say so..milady..you seem disfocused.." Cara, one of her handmaidens said, and she glanced at her. 

"I'm fully aware of that fact..Cara..."she snapped,"I believe that I'm done for the day..why don't we go and sit in the gardens...relax for a while perhaps..before the ball tonight and the preparations....."she said, and had her handmaidens follow her out into the garden. 

"This is more relaxing.."she said, leaning back against a soft silk pillow in the middle of the rose garden, her thoughts not straining for Anakin. 

She hadn't heard from him at all in four years, and once what she had thought of as true and deep love for her husband..had turned to concern at his well being..and then into anger. She didn't know who her guards were going to be and she didn't care at all. She didn't care for much but her duties as Senator these days. And the nightmares she had about Anakin.   
That was what secretly troubled her. A ball was being held tonight..and she strongly wished that Ani was here to escort her to it. But apparently his love for her had died years ago. 

"The Emperial Shuttle has arrived milady..."Cara informed her, and she stood up orderly. 

"Jar-Jar has gone to meet them..you may relax...." 

"We need to get prepared anyways..relaxation is short lived these days.."she responded, walking towards her chambers. 

"She hasn't smiled in four years..I've never seen her happy.."Cara said quietly to the others, and they nodded, following behind the Senator. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Well..this place certainly hasn't changed Anakin.."Obi-Wan-Kenobi said, and Anakin nodded, looking out at the city of Theed, his thoughts immedietly going to Amidala,and blocking them from Kenobi, moved down the landing platform, Cordellia and Ryan behind him. 

"Well..since we BOTH have Padwan's now..I suggest that we get on with the preparations with the ball sooner than usual Obi-Wan.."Anakin said orderly. 

"Why are you blocking your thoughts..Anakin??" Obi-Wan asked, and Anakin shook his head. 

"It's of no importance..come along Lia.."he said to his young learner, and she nodded, following him, RD-D2 behing them, followed by C-3PO, who was carrying their bags. 

"Master..may I ask..am I allowed to go to the ball??" 

"I suppose I will allow it..I was allowed when I was your age a lot more.."he said, grinning nervously, walking towards the lading platform. 

"Lil' Ani!" Jar-Jar embraced him in a hug, and he grinned. 

"Jar-Jar it's been too long since I last saw you.."he said, and Jar-Jar smiled,"..Jar-Jar..this is Lia...my young Padwan Learner.."he said, and Jar-Jar smiled. 

"Messa glad to meeta you!" Jar-Jar said, and hugged Lia, who was stunned. 

"As I am glad to meet you..I've heard many stories.."she said, and Anakin rolled his eyes. 

"Ah..has little Ani been a tellin yousa stories??" 

"Many.." 

"Lia I believe it's time we began to prepare for the ball..Jar-Jar am I staying in the South Wing like before??"he asked, and Jar-Jar nodded. 

"Meesa think so!"Jar-Jar said brightly, going to meet Obi-Wan. 

"Come on Lia.."Anakin said, walking towards the South Wing, and bumping into Amidala while making sure Lia was staying on track. 

"Oh..so sorry..."they said together, and glanced up, staring at eachother, speechless. 

"Senator, the new treaty has arrived!" said Cara from down the hallway, and she hastily took off down the hallway at a brisk pace. 

"Um..Master? Anakin?" Lia said, confused, and he turned to face her,"My apologies Lia..come along..we must get ready..here are your quarters..mine are right next door if you have need for anything.."he said, nad went inside his quarters, closing the door. 

She was as beautiful as he had remembered, and maybe more so. He leant against the wall, and drank some water, changing into his nicer robes to disquise the fact he was a Jedi for the ball. 

"Master..are you ready??"Lia asked from the adjoining door. 

"Competely Lia..you may enter.."he said, and she walked in, tucking her lightsaber into the small makeshift purse that matched her dress. 

"Well..you've done yourself up well..do you EVER change your hair Master??"Lia said, and Anakin rolled his eyes. 

"Come along Lia..we have to go and guard the Senator.." 

"You seem to be pretty _friendly_ with the Senator.." Lia said under her breath. 

"Excuse me..Cordellia..but you will learn your place here..understood?"he said, and she nodded. 

"I apoligize, Master.."she said to him, bowing her head. 

"Now...follow me into the dining hall..dinner is to be served first.."he said, and she nodded. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Are you ready to......." 

"What is he doing here? I thought I specifically requested for Jedi Masters to guard me.."she said coldly. 

"He is a Jedi Master, Milady..he has just competed his training..and has recently taken on a Padwan Learner.."said Cara to her, and she glared at her,"God how can I even be in the same room with that...that...after what he did to me.."she said under her breath. 

"Oh come along Senator..your party is expecting your arrival.."said Cara, and walked behind her as she entered the formal dining hall. 

"Good evening..dinner will commence in a few moments..."she said, and nodded polietly at her guests, avoiding Anakin and instead walking over to Obi-Wan. 

"Master Kenobi it is excellent to see you.."she said, and he grinned. 

"Same to you..Senator.."he said, and hugged her,"Padme, this is Ryan Kenobi..my nephew..my new Padwan learner.."he introduced them and Ryan bowed to her. 

"Quite the polite one..more so than Anakin.."she said, and he noted to himself that he had to tell her what he had done sooner or later. 

"Yes..he's quite obidient.."Kenobi noted, and glanced over at Anakin, who was in discussion with Cara. 

"She's really been depressed..you know...hasn't smiled in years.."Cara told him, and he nodded polietly,"We're all concerned,a few years ago she finally seemed to lighten up..then you left and she went into practially a mute state for a while..competely depressed..like half of her was missing.." 

"I know the feeling.."Anakin said to himself, and caught her eye for a moment, and she looked away, looking intently at the floor. 

"Dinner is served.."a loud voice said, and everyone sat in their assigned seats, Anakin unfourtunetly surrounded by the handmaidens, and Amidala, who was sitting right next to him at the head of the table. 

When everyone got into polite conversation, Lia, who was sitting across from him, began talking with Padme, much to Anakin's dislike. 

"So, what were you before you became a Senator??" Lia asked, and Padme grinned. 

"I was the Queen, actually..."she said, grinning, and stared at the girl. 

"What is your name..young Padwan?"she asked. 

"It's Cordellia..but you can call me Lia..thats what Anakin calls me anyways..." 

"Well..I'm formaly known as Senator Amidala of Naboo,but you can just call me Padme..Anakin does that too.."she said, looking him pointedly in the eye. 

"Okay....Padme...it's nice to meet you.."she said, and shook the Seantor's hand. 

"Nice to meet you also..Lia.."Padme said, smiling, and Cara came up and whispered something in her ear. 

"Oh..of course...Everyone..could I have your full attention? I'd like to introduce the Jedi Masters and their Padwan Learners that will be in charge of my security for the next six months..may I present Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker..his padwan learner Cordellia O'Ryan...and Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padwan learner Ryan Kenobi,"she said, nad they applauded for the Jedi's. 

"May we go to the hall for dancing then?"she asked, and the dinner party got up and made their way into the dance hall. 

"I don't think I could get any more reason to get completely drunk than tonight..I can tell she hates me for some odd reason.."Anakin said, and Obi-Wan put a hand on his arm. 

"I doubt that's such a good idea.."he said, looking at Amidala, who was heading in their direction. 

"Master Skywalker I wish to speak to you in private.."she said coldly, and at people's stares added,"About Security.."she added steely. 

"Alright..Ryan..Lia..why don't you two dance..I'm sure Obi-Wan can find something to occupy his time.."he said, and followed the Senator out onto the patio and down into the gardens beneath the dance hall. 

"Padme...what are we doing down.."she slapped him across the face, and he flinched,"What was that for??"he asked angrily. 

"Oh..you don't know?"she said angrily,"I'd ask you how you were..but oh..I wouldn't know now would I, Ani?"she said angrily, and he glared at her. 

"What on earth are you talking.."she cut him off. 

"I mean really..Anakin..here I am thinking that you've decided that politicans can't be trusted after all! You could of at least sent _one _letter!"she huffed, obviously hurt. 

"Wait a minute..what do you mean, _one letter??_I sent one to you as soon as I got back to the capital!"he said, angry with himself. 

"I didn't recieve anything from you over FOUR years, Anakin..at first I just missed you..then I was worried..and then I just stopped caring all together.." 

"Padme.."he started, and she put a hand up. 

"I've been through so much these past few years..alone.." 

"Ami..you don't understand.." 

"You're right Anakin..I don't...I thought you loved me...you _said_ you loved me.." 

"I couldn't wri" 

"Just let me finish this..alright? As far as Im concerend we should of ended this before it got to far..here it is destroying my life..honestly NOTHING at all seems the matter with you!"she said angrily. 

"If it's what you want.."he said quietly, trying to diquise the hurt in his voice. 

"Go ahead and just finish the whole damn thing..and for sith's sake take this back.."she hurled the amulet he had given her at him, and he stared at it for a moment, and tucked it in his pocket. 

"Then I guess you'd want this back also.."he said hatefully,"I guess Kenobi was right after all,"Longing turns to anger..anger turns to hate.."he said coldly, taking off his ring,"You did buy them after all..I suppose you want the money back??"he said coldly, and threw it on the ground,"If that's what you honestly wish..Senator..then I must be going..if you'll excuse me.."he pushed her out of the way, and walked back through the party, trying to keep the tears from falling from his eyes. 

" Master Kenobi..you take care of my learner tonight..I need to retire.."he walked briskly down the hallway, not noticing when someone was following him until he was knocked out. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"What do you mean, he's...._missing_?"she asked Kenobi. 

"There were signs of a struggle in the entrace hall to the palace..and his light saber was left behind..it appears the enemy has gotten to Anakin after all," Obi-Wan said to her,"I'd do my best to keep this quiet. 

"Fine..I wont have a problem with that...who did he think he was..not writing to me at all..honestly.."she said angrily. 

"Why don't we focus on the problem at hand??" Kenobi said, and she nodded. 

"Sorry..it's just..he comes back here like nothing's changed and just expects me to..." 

"Well he really didn't have a way of communicating with you..is that's what gotten you so angered,"No Padwan is allowed the outside contact at any time..I suppose if he tried to it would have been blocked..."she cut him off, a blank look on her face. 

"Stupid stupid me!"she said angrily, hit herself on the forehead,"God I must of drove him to be so angry after we fought that he didnt notice the people behind him until it was too late!" she said angrily to herself, and Obi-Wan stared at her in concern. 

"What the blazes are you talking about?" 

"Im talking about what a...Sith! I was so mean to him...god what if they took him..he must not of even protested..and if Yoda knows then the Chancellor knows.." 

"The Chancellor knows what?" 

"He knows that Ani and I are married..or 'were' married.."she said quietly, her head in her hands. 

"MARRIED?" Obi-Wan yelled, and glanced up at her voice communications pager. 

"If you want him to be freed..Amidala..I suggest you trade him for yourself.."the Chancellor said to her, and she looked at him. 

"I HATE you.."she said coldly, and saw Anakin, unconcious, behind the Chancellor, being dragged by guards. 

"It's going to be a trap..Senator.."Obi-Wan told her, and she looked at him. 

"I'm not going to let my husband's life be destroyed just because I didn't care enough.."she said, and grabbed his light saber,"You can stay behind and protect the city..I'm leaving.."she left him alone in the hallway, her eyes determined.   


End of Part One............................   
Please Review and tell me what you think! Cuz this is my first Star Wars fic ever and I'm a little scared..if I get more than five reviews I'll try nad finish the next chapter as fast as possible... 

  
  



	2. Seeing Double

longing turns to anger anger turns to hate..and I HATE my computer!  
  
part two  
  
by caitlyn  
  
Seeing Double  
  
Okay..so yeah...I write this WONDERFUL chapter and the computer erases it, so I HATE my computer :( Just read this nad  
  
tell me what you think and if I should countinue!  
  
  
  
  
  
Longing Turns to Anger, Anger Turns to Hate  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sideous..."Anakin said, when he came to and saw the Chancellor in front of him.  
  
"Young Skywalker..."  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" Anakin interrupted him.  
  
"Because I have a question to ask you...Master Jedi.."he said, and Anakin rolled his eyes.  
  
"And what might the question be? Because I really think this is more complicated then bringing me all the way out here just to ask me.."the Chancellor cut him off.  
  
"What do you have to live for??"he asked quietly, and Anakin's gaze hardened,"Certainly not Amidala..you looked quite angry when we captured you..did she upset you?" the Chancellor asked kindly, and Anakin looked up at him.  
  
"She hates me..Chancellor..and what are you implying by asking me what I have to live for??"he said  
  
quietly.  
  
"I know you like power, Anakin...you're very talented with the force..but have you ever tried to use your power in different ways.."  
  
"You're asking me to join the Sith? Have you completely gone insane..I'm to become a member of the council soon..I don't see the-"  
  
  
  
"What if Yoda and Windu knew you were married, to a Senator??" the Chancellor said quietly.  
  
"I'm not joining the Darkside..Sideous.."Anakin said coldly, and the Chancellor smiled.  
  
"I really don't think you have a choice in that..Skywalker.."the Chancellor shot out,"Especially now that someone's coming to rescue you...I give her five-four-three-two.."  
  
"Padme..what are you doing here..it's so lovely to see you.."the Chancellor said cheekily, and she glared at him.  
  
"I'm not here for tea..Sideous...I'm not leaving until you let Jedi Master Skywalker go..."she said quietly, and Anakin rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"With all due respect, Amidala..." the Chancellor snapped his fingers, and guards grabbed her,"I don't think you have a say in what happens to Skywalker at all..."she glared at him.  
  
"I assume you know what options I'm going to give you, Anakin...I'll give you a day to decide them...put them away in a holding cell..."he said to the droids, who marched Anakin and Padme off to a holding cell. She sat down and glanced out the porthole into space, and Anakin went and sat in the other corner of the room.  
  
  
  
When she woke up later she saw Anakin shivering in the corner, and walked over, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Anakin..what's the matter.."  
  
"I'm cold.."he said gruffly, and she took off her cloak nad put it around his shoulders, remebering doing the same thing may years ago.  
  
"Space is cold.."she said quietly, and kissed his cheek, which made him glance up at her in confusion.  
  
"Please don't look at me that way.."he said soflty, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Ani....what is the matter.."  
  
"Are you afraid to die??"he said quietly, and she looked up at him, her eyes wide.  
  
"What choices did he give you..."she said quietly, and he shook his head,"It's of no importance.."he replied quietly, trying to avoid the subject.  
  
"Anakin Skywalker..what choices did he give you??"she said, and he looked over at her, his gaze pained.  
  
"I can't loose you Padme.."he said quietly, and her eyes widened.  
  
"You can't..Ani..the Republic needs you.."she said, and he glanced up at her.  
  
"The Republic needs you..Padme..you know that..."he said, tears begining to pool in his eyes.  
  
"What are you going to do to get me out of here.."she said, frightened.  
  
"It's not important..just know that you'll be safe..."he said quietly, and she glanced up at him,"No matter how much you hate me always know I that I will love you..."he said softly.  
  
"I know..Ani..I love you too.."she said quietly, and his eyes widened.  
  
"Why didn't you say..."she kissed him softly, her arms winding around his neck, holding him close to her.  
  
'What a way to go..' he thought to himself, and back on Naboo, Obi-Wan's eyes widened.  
  
"He has fear.."he said quietly to himself.  
  
'Obi-Wan....You once told me that my love for her would destroy my life..well..it's working..'  
  
'Anakin...'  
  
' it's not thirst for power..its my Fear..Fear of loosing her..and remember what Yoda said..Fear leads to Anger...Anger leads to hate..and Hate leads to the Dark Side..'he pathed,'You were a great teacher..thank you..maybe it can help you destroy me later...'he cut off the connection, and Obi-Wan got up quickly, making his way towards the shuttle  
  
base. He had to get to the capital now.  
  
  
  
Afterwords they layed together underneath their robes, Padme's head on Anakin's chest.  
  
  
  
"Ani?"she asked quietly, and he glanced up at her,"Are you afraid to die??"she said quietly, and he  
  
nodded.  
  
"More so than anything if it means I have to loose you.."he responded, playing with strands of her hair.  
  
"Are we going to die?"she asked quietly, and he turned to look at her.  
  
"No..'not you'"he responded, and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Please tell me the choices Anakin.."she said quietly, and he got dressed,"I can feel them coming..they're coming to get us..."he said softly,"Get dressed.."he tossed her her robes and she put them on, and kissed him.  
  
The guards pushed them out the door, and he turned and looked at her.  
  
"What are you doing??"she said quietly, when he had her face in his hands,"Memorising me??"she added quielty.  
  
"No..I already know you by heart..."Anakin said softly, and kissed her forehead, nad then her lips, breaking apart, tears rolling down both of their faces,before they started to drag her away.  
  
"I love you..."she mouthed, and his face twisted into a sad smile.  
  
"I love you too.."he mouthed, and she nodded, before vanishing from sight around the corner.  
  
"Anakin..I trust you've made your decision..right now your wife is headed back to Naboo on a shuttle..if you choose to save yourself then I will have the shuttle blown up...and she will die..what is your desicion..."  
  
'I need your help..Obi-Wan...use the force to save her..' he pathed.  
  
'Anakin...'  
  
'Please do this..we were assigned to protect the Senator..at ALL costs...when I tell you...use the force to sheild her and bring her back to Naboo..'  
  
'Alright..'  
  
"I'm going to live..."he said quietly,"As Anakin..because I'm not a pawn for the Sith.."he said quietly, and sent the signal to Obi-Wan.  
  
When Padme felt the blast tears stung her eyes, and she found herself in the palace gardens, next to a knocked out Obi-Wan, blood oozing from a wound on his temple.Meanwhile Anakin was wincing as blood was extracted from him, as he was strapped to a throne room chair. When the Chancellor was done he released Anakin's bonds, and he fell to the floor, weak.  
  
"First you must try to get yourself out of here.."the Chancellor said, and Anakin smiled to himself,"No mean feat..Chancellor.."he said quietly, and concentrated on the force within him, transporting himself to a shuttle.  
  
When they shot at him he was already drained of the force, adn when he crashed into the water in Naboo, he didn't expect to be saved by anyone.  
  
'Anakin..Anakin are you there?' when he didn't awnser, Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Milady...what in heaven's name.."she cut him off, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"He's gone..isn't he??" she said soflty, tears bluring her vision, and pushed past him, running inside the palace.  
  
When he was found by one of Jar-Jar's friends, they took him back down under the water to heal him.  
  
  
  
And when the clone of Anakin Skywalker, dressed as Lord Vader, immerged, nobody knew the difference. Nobody, that is..except Anakin himself. And he really didn't know who he was anymore.  
  
End of Part Two..Review Review Review!!!!! 


End file.
